Pokemon Black and White : Hilbert and Hilda Adventures
by StrawberryCherry
Summary: A rewrite of the games Pokemon Black and White. :) Slow ChessShipping... Some Adventures, Romance, and Humor.
1. Chapter 1: The Thirsty Girl

Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic. Yes, _first ever. _Now, I'm okay at writing my own fictional stories with their own personalities but when it comes to characters already with their own personalities, it's hard for me to write around them.

So, I'll give you some background knowledge before we start. Hilda and Hilbert are both 14. Don't ask why. I don't even know myself. It was just more fitting for my plot. This story goes around the Pokemon Black and White games. Some things in the game might not be in my story, while some things in my story aren't in the game. This story was inspired by my favorite author on this website, Br33zy. I don't think she goes on anymore but I love her writing. She wrote a Brendan and May version (Hoennshipping) around the games Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald.

Well, that's all I can think of right now. :) I don't expect this story to be all that successful or heck, even good... ish?.. Uhm... Well, I'll do my best! :D

~Strawberry~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon...**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Thirsty Girl**

It was _hot. _Hot, hot, hot, _hot. _

Hilbert took another step, his new partner Tepig, hung limply on his shoulder. They both were sweating gallons of sweat. The hot Sun was blaring down onto everyone on Route 2 and probably even Striation City. What a way to start out his journey to the Unova League.

"Argh!" Hilbert shouted. He took off his hat and began fanning himself with it. "What is up with this heat? No one said anything about it being 105 degrees (Fahrenheit)!" His Tepig grunted in agreement. Hilbert reached into his pack and pulled out a bottle of water, chugging down half of it before he sighed and let Tepig have some.

He continued walking down the dirt path, doing his best to avoid any trainers looking for a battle. But really, who would be outside in this weather, other than his stupid self, of course. He really should of just waited another day before taking off. Was it because Cheren had already reached Striation City? He had been competitive with Cheren ever since they were little kids.

Hilbert staggered a bit in the heat, his back hunched low. With his arms dangling at the side of his body, he took a half step, half staggering, step before collapsing on the ground. As soon as his face hit the dirt, he shot back up, holding his cheek.

"Holy," he swore. "Even the freaking dirt is hot." Tepig grunted again, too hot to reply.

All of a sudden, a girl younger than him walked up to the swearing boy. "Hey you!" she shouted, pointing at him.

"Hey, it's not polite to point," Hilbert told her, crossing his arms.

"Whatever!" The girl stomped her foot down, clearly pissed. "I challenge you to a battle!"

Hilbert look at her, raising an eyebrow. "In this weather? No thanks." He picked up Tepig and walked around the fuming girl, doing his best to avoid her death glare.

"Hey! You can't say no to a challenge!" She ran in front of him, swinging her arms in a circular motion.

"I just did," Hilbert replied slyly. He usually wasn't like this. Was it the heat causing him to act like this? Or was it that the girl was very annoying. He barely had enough energy to talk, let alone fight. Hilbert heard the girl groan, and then her loud footsteps walking away.

This weather was making him grumpy.

* * *

"Is that.." Hilbert said to himself half an hour later. He stood on his toes, looking at something. _It is! _It was Striation City! That meant the Pokemon Center. The Pokemon Center meant air conditioning! Hilbert got on his knees and smirked. "Let's go, Tepig!" Tepig cried out it's name happily. Clearly, it wanted air conditioning as well.

Hilbert took off running faster than he had ever before. If the heat wasn't going to kill him, his lack of water would. All of a sudden, he tripped over something. He fell down face first with a _oomph, _dirt getting into his mouth. Tepig had landed face first into the dirt as well. Hilbert looked up to see what he had tripped over.

Lying a yard away was a girl. She was face first down in the dirt as well. Next to her was a Minccino in the same position as her.

Hilbert got up, dusting the dirt off of his clothes.

_What the heck is a girl doing here, lying on the ground? I was so close to the city too! _He thought, clearly angry. Tepig got off the ground, shaking the dirt off his body.

Hilbert walked up to the girl, looking down on her. "Hey. What are you doing lying on the ground?"

The girl said nothing.

"I said, what are yo-" he started. Then he heard something.

"Hmmhmm!" the voice cried.

"What?" Hilbert bent down and began to shake the girl gently. "Hmmhmm?"

"Hmmhmm!" The girl said louder this time.

"I don't know what you're saying," Hilbert told her.

The girl suddenly got up, and yelled, "Water! I need water!"

Hilbert jumped back, falling back onto the ground, shocked. The girl had a chocolate brown colored hair. Her face had dirt on it and her clothes were covered with dirt as well. Her Minccino cried out it's name, hopping onto her owner's shoulder. Tepig jumped into Hilbert's arms.

"Water?" Hilbert asked.

The girl looked at him. "Yeah, water. You know, it's clear? Our world is covered in it?"

"Yeah, I know what water is. Why water?" He got up, looking at the girl with a straight face. She was a good three inches shorter than he was.

"It's freaking _105 degrees _outside. My Minccino and I are thirsty. So good sir, I am asking you to lend us some water." The girl looked at Hilbert with pleading puppy eyes. The Minccino mimicked her trainer.

Hilbert scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, if it's just water you want..."

The girl screeched happily, taking his hands into her. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!"_ She and her Minccino danced around without a care in the world. Then, they stopped suddenly. "So, where's the water?"

Hilbert dug into his pack and pulled out his water bottle which was empty. He raised it to his face, double checking to see if it was empty. "Um..." The girl ran up to him.

"What? No water? Noooo," she cried. She fell onto the ground dramatically, her Minccino copying her. "No. Water."

"Hey, Striation City is near. We can get some at the Pokemon Center," Hilbert look at her, raising an eyebrow. This girl was dramatic. "It's like, less than five minutes away. If we run, that is." He added the last part softly.

"Five minutes?" The girl looked at him, hope gleaming in her eyes. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She got up off the ground, her Minccino back on her shoulder. "To Striation City!" She took off, leaving Hilbert.

Hilbert watched her go. _She's a weird person. Who the heck is she?_ He looked at the back of her head for another second before taking off after her.

* * *

"Stop. Running. So. Fast." Hilbert said in between deep breathes. He and the mystery girl had ran the whole way to Striation. The Pokemon Center was now in view and the girl had sped up her pace.

"Hurry up!" She yelled over to him. "I can see the Pokemon Center!" She cupped her hands around her mouth. People walked by looked at her and Hilbert lowered his hat in embarrassment. He ran until he was side by side with the girl.

As the two walked through the doors of the Pokemon Center, a cool wave of air brushed against they're sweaty faces.

"Ahh, that feels so good!" The girl cried happily. Minccino said it's name happily. Hilbert nodded, Tepig in his arms.

That's when the two trainers saw the water bubbler. They looked at each other and back at the bubbler.

_Dash._

The two took off to the bubbler. They both got there at the same time.

"Girls first!" the girl said, shoving Hilbert.

"So? That's the stupid rule. No one follows rules anymore." Hilbert shoved back.

"Well, nice to meet you Mr. Idon'tfollowrules!" the girl shoved back harder.

"The name's Hilbert, Ms. Ladysfirst!" Hilbert pushed the girl, even though it wasn't a nice thing to do.

"Well, my name is _Hilda!_" Hilda shot back.

"Excuse me but do you think I can take a drink at the bubbler?" A voice said behind them.

Hilda and Hilbert stopped shoving each other and turned around. There stood a little girl in pigtails. She had on a little red dress with cherries all over the dress. Her mouth was moving up and down, like she was chewing gum.

"Yeah, sure!" Hilda jumped aside, smiling.

"Y-yeah," Hilbert said a few seconds later, stepping aside.

The two watched as the little girl stood on her tippy toes and pressed the button. Water danced around in the bubbler as the little girl drank the cool liquid. The girl then wiped her mouth with her sleeve and ran off.

Hilbert and Hilda watched as the girl left. Then, they looked back at each other; and back at the bubbler. In the bubbler was a piece of gum. It was pink and was covered in tiny teeth marks.

"Why don't you go first?" Hilbert said, smiling.

Hilda smiled. "No, I insist, you go ahead!"

* * *

That. Was. Terrible.

:'(

Man... I need to work on my writing. It's hard for me to describe stuff, but ehh... I'll keep on trying!

Please leave a review and some suggestions! :3


	2. Chapter 2: Battle with Cheren

Uhm, hi everyone! It's me again. :) So, my first chapter was edited quite a few times. And thanks for the reviews! :D So, here's chapter two! Please review and follow. If you liked it, of course. Oh, by the way, a bubbler is a water fountain. I live in Wisconsin and we call a water fountain a bubbler. Plus, this chapter is kind of pointless. Well, the beginning is.

~Strawberry~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and probably never will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Battle with Cheren**

"So, Hilbert, was it?" Hilda began. The two had decided that fighting over a bubbler was stupid and had gone to the Pokemon Center Cafe. The food was cheap and delicious.

Hilbert slurped his orange juice loudly, the ice in the juice clinking against the inside of the glass cup. He looked up from his drink and nodded. Hilda crinkled her eyebrows at the slurping sound but shook it off.

"Thanks for showing me to Striation City!" Hilda smiled at Hilbert.

Hilbert looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Showed you? I told you that it was five minutes away and you ran off." He smiled sheepishly.

"Same thing!" Hilda rolled her eyes. She stirred juice around with her striped straw.

For a few seconds, it was quiet. You could hear the trainers training outside and the people chatting.

"So, Hilbert," Hilda began, continuing to play with her straw. "What're you doing in Striation City?"

Hilbert stopped slurping and gave a mischievous smile at Hilda. "To get my very first gym badge, of course!" He puffed out his chest. "I don't mean to brag but I'm going to beat the whole Unova League!"

Hilda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"So what are you doing in Striation, Hilda?" Hilbert ignored the eye roll from Hilda.

"I'm suppose to find someone named Fennel. I have something for her research." Hilda combed her ponytail with her fingers.

"Oh, what kind of research?" Hilbert bit into his sandwich that he had ordered earlier.

"That's top secret information!" Hilda winked. Now, it was Hilbert's turn to roll his eyes.

It was a good thing that Audino came back with Hilda and Hilbert's Pokeballs. Audino skipped down the hallway and stopped one inch away from the table. It was singing a happy-go-lucky tune. There were three Pokeballs in the tray it was carrying. Audino called it's name happily. Hilda and Hilbert each thanked Audino before grabbing they're Pokeballs and clipping them onto they're belt. Audino skipped away with the same happy-go-lucky chant it came into the room with.

"Well, to thank you Hilbert, I'll pay for our food!" Hilda got off her seat. She placed twenty Poke'dollars on the table.

"Hey, thanks!" Hilbert said happily, stuffing the last of his sandwich in his mouth. Even though it wasn't polite to have girls pay, he loved free food. He slurped the last of his juice before stretching.

"Bye!" Hilda waved. "It was nice meeting you"!" She took off, sliding through the cafe doors. Hilbert smiled politely and waved monotonously. When Hilda had disappeared from view, Hilbert stood up, fists clenched with determination.

_Time to go to Striation City Gym!_

* * *

"What? He's not here?" Hilbert's shoulders fell in disappointment. "Where is he then?"

"I think he went to the Trainer School," the guy with dark glasses said.

"Thank you!" Hilbert stood up taller and took off. He had gone to challenge the gym leader but the guy in front of the gym had said that the leader was gone. Today was the day he would get his gym badge. No more waiting! The heat had subsided a bit and it was blazing hot anymore.

He ran past the Pokemon Center and a few apartment buildings before reaching a vintage looking building made out of stone. It had a few windows with curtains inside. The door was a dark elm color and polished nicely. In front of the building was a sign saying 'Pokemon Trainer School.' Hilbert smirked and ran up the steps, letting himself in.

"Where are you, Cilan?" he shouted as he opened the doors.

"Shhh!" said a little girl.

Hilbert covered his mouth and whispered a sorry. The room was full of desks and books. At the very front of the room was a chalkboard with words written on it. Walking up to the front of the room, he silently read it to himself.

_If a Pokemon is put to sleep by sleep powder, spore, or any other attack, use an awakening to wake them up._

_If a Pokemon is paralyzed, use a paralyze heal._

_If a Pokemon is poisoned, use an antidote to heal the poison. _

Hilbert scoffed. The basics, obviously.

"Now, Hilbert. It's always nice to review what you know," said a familiar voice next to him.

"Huh?" Hilbert looked to his left. There stood one of his childhood friends, Cheren. He was reading something more complicated on the board. "Cheren?"

"That is correct. What brings you here, Hilbert?" Cheren pushed his glasses up before turning to Hilbert. "Wait, let me guess. You are here to find the gym leader. You ran here so fast that you probably ran past him."

Hilbert looked at him, baffled. "Wait, he's not here?"

Cheren nodded, turning back to his book. "He left about five minutes ago. But yes, I bet you ran past him without noticing it." Cheren turned a page in the book.

"Aw," Hilbert slumped down three inches. "Now I got to go back."

"But while you're here, Hilbert, let us battle to see who is stronger and smarter!" Cheren with an open book in his left hand had a red and white Pokeball in his other hand. "Since you beat me last time, this time, I'll win with my new knowledge!"

"A battle?" Hilbert said dumbfound.

"Yes, a battle," Cheren shut his book.

"No, not now!" Hilbert whined. "I have a gym battle to win!"

"That can wait! Go, Purrloin!" Cheren frowned as he threw his Pokeball in the air.

"Ugh, Cheren, why are you so persistent?" Hilbert yelled, only to be silenced by another kid. "Fine, a quick battle. One on one?"

"Fine with me," Cheren crossed his arms.

"Alright, let's go, Tepig!" Hilbert threw out his red and white Pokeball. It flew up and opened mid-air, bright white light poured out of the ball. Tepig landed on the floor and cried it's name out, excited for the battle.

"Hm, so you're still using Tepig?" Cheren studied. "Alright, Purrloin, pursuit, let's go." Purrloin purred and obeyed it's trainer. It disappeared and reappeared in front of Tepig, knocking the Fire Pig over.

"Tepig, let's use flame charge!" Hilbert pointed straight ahead. Tepig nodded and cried out it's name. It shrouded itself with flames and charged at Purrloin.

"Dodge it, Purrloin!" Cheren ordered, his voice emtionless.

"Don't let it, Tepig! Follow it!" Hilbert yelled. No one shushed him this time. They were all as absorbed into the battle as the people fighting it were. Tepig charged at Purrloin, crashing into it Purrloin from behind. Purrloin cried out as the flame wrapped Tepig hit it. It fell onto the floor with a thump.

"Purrloin, scratch!" Cheren yelled. Purrloin got back up, it's feet shaking from weakness. It charged at Tepig, claws sheathed.

"Alright, Tepig! Let's finish this. Use tackle!" Hilbert smiled mischievously.

Tepig oinked and charged straight at Purrloin.

"Hm, offensive move against another offensive move... Interesting..." Cheren rubbed his chin. Purrloin and Tepig collided; both flying in the direction of their trainer. Tepig crashed onto the ground but got back up.

"Yeah! We don't give up, not just yet!" Hilbert pumped his fist in the air.

"Tepig!" cried Tepig. It seem unharmed by the impact but Purrloin had not gotten up yet. It eyes rolled to the back of it's head and Cheren sighed in defeat.

"Purrloin, return," Cheren returned his injured Pokemon back into it's Pokeball before looking up at Hilbert. "You may have won but I'm still smarter than you are."

"Sure you are," Hilbert grinned as he returned his Tepig. "Ciao, Cheren." With that, Hilbert ran out of the Trainer School and toward the gym. If he won a battle today, then why can't he win a Trio Badge?

* * *

This chapter isn't my best and it's a bit all over the place but I'll work on it! :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Gym Battle

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to write a new chapter. I'm a procrastinator. School starts in a week and I've been really busy. I'm going to be a freshmen! I'm so nervous. :3 Alright, chapter three is now done! Plus, I've been having writer's block.

Enjoy!

**~Strawberry~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! It's not mine, nor are the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Gym Battle **(How creative.)

When Hilbert opened the doors to the gym, the guy with the shades who was outside before was now inside the building. The atmosphere in the gym was comfortable yet it had the feeling that something tough was just beyond those fire red curtains.

"Yo, champ in the making," the guy with the shades greeted Hilbert.

"Hey, do you know how to find the gym leader?" Hilbert asked.

"Ya see the type on the curtain? Well, step on the panel that is strong against the type and the curtains will open!" Shade guy explained. "Here, have this too." Out of his coat pocket, he pulled out a bottle of water. "Give this to your Pokemon if it's low on HP. It works just like a super potion."

Hilbert grinned. "Thanks!" He took the bottle of cool bottle of water and stuffed it inside his bag. "Wish me luck."

Shade guy smiled and nodded.

With that, Hilbert headed for the first curtain. Fire.

_Fire is weak to water,_ Hilbert thought to himself. Running over to the blue panel, he stomped on it hard. It made a quiet _ding_ sound that was very audible over the silence in the gym. The red curtains slowly opened, revealing tables and another curtain. The tables were clean but empty. Approaching the next curtain, Hilbert saw a waiter. The waiter bowed down at him but Hilbert quickly looked away.

_What's with this place? _He looks up at the blue curtain. _Water is weak to grass._ Walking over to the very far left, he stomped on the green leaf panel. Again, it made the quiet _ding _sound before the curtains slowly opened, revealing more tables and a green curtain. A waitress stood off at the side, wiping a table in a yellow dress. Hilbert made his way to the green curtain.

_Grass is weak to fire,_ Hilbert thought excitedly. This curtain had to be the last one! Running over to the panel in the middle, Hilbert stomped extra hard on the red panel. This time, it was a louder _ding _sound. The green curtains opened extra slow, or so Hilbert thought. When the curtains opened all the way, there were more tables and a stage. On the stage were three people. A guy with red hair, a guy with green hair, and a guy with blue hair.

"Welcome to the Striation Gym!" the guy with the green hair; also the guy in the middle, announced. "My name is Cilan and these are my brothers, Chili and Cress." He motioned over to his two brothers.

"We are the Striation City Gym leaders!" All three of them struck a pose.

Hilbert stood there, unsure of what to do. "Uhm, do I have to battle all three of you?"

"Haha," Chili chucked. "No! You only battle one of us."

"Tell us, challenger, who was your starter?" Cress asked, his finger pointing at Hilbert. "And what is your name?"

"Uh, Tepig..." Hilbert started slowly, nervous. "Name's Hilbert."

"That means you will be battling Cress and Panpour!" Cilan declared. He and Chili ran off stage, leaving Cress and Hilbert. The stage's cool wooden floor began to open in half, revealing a rocky battle field covered with dirt and rocks.

The waiter from before was now in referee wear. He had a red flag and a green flag. "The battle between gym leader Cress and challenger Hilbert shall begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon each. The gym leader will be unable to switch Pokemon while the challenger can." He looked at Cress, then Hilbert. Both of them had determined looks on their faces. The referee waved the flags down. "Let the battle begin!"

"I'll show my first Pokemon!" Cress smirked. He pulled a red and white Pokeball out of his pocket. Enlarging it, he smiled. "Come out, my friend!" Thrusting the Pokeball into the air, it opened and white light poured out. The light settle down, revealing a small Lillipup.

Hilbert laughed. "Alright, come on out, Tepig!" He threw his Pokeball up. Before it hit the ground, it opened and Tepig appeared. Before he had arrived at the gym, he had stopped at the Pokemon Center to heal Tepig after the battle with Cheren.

Tepig grunted and kicked it's back feet; dirt flying in all directions. It looked like it was ready to battle and win a gym badge.

"Tepig, let's use ember!" Hilbert ordered. Tepig oinked and sucked in air. It released tiny red flames, hitting the Lillipup. Lillipup tumbled over to Cress before standing up, shaking the dirt off it's fur.

"Good job, Lillipup," Cress complimented his Pokemon. "You shook that off like it was nothing. Now, bite attack!" Lillipup barked and charged, it's teeth bared.

"Tepig, dodge it!" Hilbert yelled. Tepig jumped a bit to the left but Lillipup was faster. It's tiny teeth dug into Tepig's body and Tepig cried out.

"Now Tepig, tackle while it's close!" Hilbert shouted. Tepig grunted again before turning around and hitting Lillipup head first hard. Lillipup whimpered as it got slammed against a rock.

"Wow, your Tepig is very well trained," Cress commented.

Hilbert smiled sheepishly. "Thanks. We train a lot!"

"Lillipup, work up!" Cress said coolly. "Follow it up with another bite!" Lillipup barked and started to glow red. As it was red, it charged head-on towards Tepig, teeth ready to bite. It bit Tepig down, extra hard.

"Work up raised the attack and special attack," Hilbert thought out loud. He frowned. "Tepig! Tackle with all your might!" Hilbert thrust his fist out. Tepig kicked it's feet behind him like a charging Bouffalant. It charged at Lillipup with all it's force. Tepig hit Lillipup, sending it back flying into the wall. Lillipup hit the wall, leaving a small crack in the wall. It fell to the ground, swirls in it's eyes.

"Lillipup is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Hilbert and Tepig wins this round!"

Hilbert charged at Tepig, arms open, giant grin on his face. When the two collided, Hilbert squeezed Tepig into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he repeated. Boy, did he feel like a five year old again. "One down, one to go!" Returned Tepig in a beam of red light, he ran back to his side, grabbing his second Pokeball from his belt.

"Good work," Cress complimented. "But the show's just getting started." A Pokeball appeared in his hand magically. He threw it up and it opened, revealing a Panpour.

"Alright," Hilbert swung his arm. "Let's go, Pupu!" He let go of the Pokeball, letting it fly ten feet into the air. "Oops..." he laughed nervously. "Threw that a little too high." Nonetheless, the Pokeball opened two feet above the battlefield. The bright light settle down and a Lillipup landed on the ground. It was larger than Cress's Lillipup and it definitely looked stronger and more fierce.

"I'm impress, Hilbert," Cress began. "Your Lillipup looks very well trained just like your Tepig!"

Hilbert smirked. "We've been together for a long time!"

"Panpour, use water gun!" Cress ordered. Panpour obeyed it's trainer and took a deep breath. Water shot out of Panpour's mouth, hitting Lillipup hard. It knocked Lillipup over but it shook off the water and got right back up.

"We don't get knocked down that easily!" Hilbert yelled with determination. "Pupu, let's use take down!" Pupu barked and charged straight at the Panpour. It's head smashed into the Panpour, doing a lot of damage not only to it's opponent but itself too. Take down was a strong yet risky move. It wasn't always the most accurate and it always did recoil damage, unless the Pokemon has the rock head ability; which was impossible for a Lillipup. Pupu cringed as it backed away from Panpour. The recoil damage had done quite a bit.

"Furry swipes, go!" Cress commanded. He didn't want to loose to a beginner Pokemon trainer; not after all his time as a trainer. _This kid is tough,_ he thought to himself. _His Pokemon are stronger than average Pokemon around this time of their journey. _Panpour jumped at Pupu, claws sheathed. It scratched multiple times at the Lillipup.

Hilbert watched as his Lillipup got scratched repeatedly. It doesn't do a lot of damage per swipe but if you add it all together, the damage was bad. There was nothing he could do. Panpour was too close to tackle and Pupu was in not position to use leer or any status lowering moves.

_That's it!_ Hilbert thought. "Pupu, use bite attack on Panpour's hands!" Pupu's eyes opened and it's teeth were bared. Chomping down on Panpour's hands, Panpour cried out in pain. It stopped scratching Pupu and jumped back.

"Okay, Pupu!" Hilbert said. "Let's finish it while it's recovering from what happened! Take down, once more!" Pupu barked and charged at the Panpour. It hit Panpour, sending it flying into a rock. Panpour hit the rock and landed on the ground, eyes swirled.

"Panpour!" Cress cried out. He pulled out Panpour's Pokeball and returned his injured Pokemon. "Good job. Take a nice rest." Then he looked up at Hilbert who was embracing his Lillipup in a tight hug.

"That was incredible, Pupu!" Hilbert nuzzled his face in Pupu's fur. "You were so tough!"

Cress walked up to Hilbert, feeling a bit ashamed to be beat by a brand new trainer. "Congratulations Hilbert! You've beat me. That means you get a Trio Badge!" He held out his held which contained a badge that looked kind of like a sideways bow tie. It was separated into a blue section, a red section, and a green section.

Taking the badge, Hilbert grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks!"

* * *

Hmm... This chapter was sure delayed. I'm sooo sorry. :'( It's not even all that good. I still have to revise all these chapters but I've been super busy; as I said earlier in the intro. School's starting in four... No, three? Uhm, school starts on the 3rd of September. I still haven't gotten all my school supplies and I need to go get glasses. A lot of my plate. I stayed up 'til 2 am writing this. No, I'm serious. It says 2:00 AM right now on my computer. Exactly. Lol, okay guys/girls. Bye~


	4. Chapter 4 : Dream Yard Troubles

Hello everyone! I'm back and I'm writing this fairly quickly; considering that I wrote the last chapter yesterday. Thing is that by the time your reading this, it'll already probably be Wednesday or even Thursday. I got glasses today; but they're only for farsighted-ness... If that's a word... xD Okay, well... Enjoy the chapter, I guess.

**~Strawberry~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Where's the disclaimer...?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah.. Here it is!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any shape, form, or way. I might own it in my dreams but that's as far as I'll get~! x3**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Dream Yard Troubles**

As Hilbert walked out onto the streets of Striation City, he proudly held his gym badge up. It was his. _His. All his! _And he had earned it fair and square. The heat of the morning was gone and was replaced by a dark thunder cloud. Hilbert admired his badge some more before attempting to put it away. He couldn't. It was his first badge! The first obstacle course in his journey to the Unova League. He had jumped his first hurdle.

Before he could admire his badge more, someone bumped into him hard. The force knocked the badge out of his grasp and onto the cool Striation sidewalk. The only thing he thought about was his badge. He didn't even hear the person apologize. The person ran off before he could even get angry at him/her and Hilbert continued to search for his beloved gym badge. Then, he saw it, a diamond in the rust.

Scrambling onto his feet, he snatched the badge up and gave it a big, fat, kiss.

"I'm not loosing you again!" Hilbert said to it. Was he crazy? Eh... He stuffed the badge into his badge case and looked at the direction the person who bumped into him ran. He had a bone to pick with the person. With the person still in view, he saw that the girl who bumped into him was none other than Hilda. He watched as her brown ponytail bobbed up and down as she ran; Minccino clinging onto it's trainer's shirt for dear life.

_Why is she in such a rush?_ Hilbert asked himself, running after the frantic girl. Something must of happened if she was running so fast that she barely had time to apologize. He saw Hilda turn and run into a fenced area. Hilda slammed the gate open and continued running, leaving a very tired Hilbert gasping for air in the dust. Boy, was he out of shape. As he regained his breath, he continued down the path.

The atmosphere had turned happy-go-lucky to dark and eerie feeling. It was quieter than it was in the city. No people spoke, no Pidove cooed, no Swanna flying ahead quacking. As he looked up at the gate, he saw a sign that was beat down and old. The pale pink letters were faint and the paint was peeling off but somehow, he had managed to read it.

_Dream Yard_, he read to himself. _What the heck is a Dream Yard? _Running in anyways, he frowned. _What is Hilda doing in a place like this?_

A few trainers asked him for battles but he declined, leaving frustrated trainers yelling at him that he couldn't turn down a match. The grass wasn't as green and the sky wasn't as blue. He followed Hilda into an open stone door. Hilda rushed through and stopped in an open clearing. Hilbert hid. He had to find out what was going on.

In the open clearing were two people, a guy and girl, in blue and white costumes. He held in they're hands a Munna. It looked like it was in pain and was crying out.

"Let go of my Munna!" Hilda yelled, holding her ground.

"Only if your Munna gives us it's dream," the guy snarled. "Kick this thing." He set the Munna on the ground and the girl began kicking it. Munna lied there, screaming out in pain.

"Stop it!" Hilda cried. Minccino yelled out it's name in anger as it watched the villains kick it's friend. "Minccino, use-"

Hilbert jumped from behind the wall. "That's Pokemon abuse!" He stood in front of Hilda.

Hilda took a step back, surprised. "What are you doing here, Hilbert?"

Hilbert turned around and gave a sideways grin while shrugging his shoulders lazily. "You bumped into me and I followed you, I guess."

Hilda looked down at her feet, Minccino brushing it's tail against it's trainers cheek. "It's my fault Munna's in that position. I can't even save her! I'm too weak."

Hilbert looked at Hilda who was close to tears. Then, he glared at the grunts who had stopped kicking the poor Pokemon. "Who are you?"

The girl grunt smirked at Hilbert. "We are Team Plasma and we are here to liberate Pokemon from all humans!"

"Why the hell are you kicking Munna? That's not going to help you liberate Pokemon from people!" Hilbert yelled back, fists clenched. His knuckles turned white. Pokemon abuse was rare but it was a terrible thing to think about it. Seeing it made it worse.

"Of course it does!" the guy grunt laughs. "We need it's Dream Mist to make everyone have a dream. A dream that they released their Pokemon. It'll be so real that they'll actually do it."

Hilbert scoffed. "Pft, like people are that stupid."

"Watch your mouth, kid!" the girl grunted.

"Let that Munna go!" He snatched a Pokeball from his belt and enlarged it, pointing it at the grunts.

"Never!" the male grunt snarled. "Go Patrat!"

"Purrloin," the female grunt sent out her Pokeball.

The two white and red Pokeballs hit the ground and opened, sending white light out of the ball and onto the ground. The white light settled down into a brown rat Pokemon with hypnotic eyes and a purple cat with sharp green eyes.

"Go, Tepig!" Hilbert thrusted his Pokeball out. Just as he was going to grab Pupu's Pokeball, a hand touched his. He looked to his left. Hilda stood there, blue eyes blazing with fire. She looked at him and smiled.

"Two on one isn't fair, right?" she winked.

Hilbert blushed. He nodded.

"Let's go, Mimi!" Hilda said to her Minccino. Her hand was no longer touching Hilbert's and Hilbert felt the heat disappear from his face. The Minccino nodded, it's eyes filled with the same determination, eager to save it's friend. It hoped off of Hilda's shoulder and landed on the ground just as Hilbert's Tepig jumped out of it's Pokeball.

"Chi, chino!" Mimi cried.

Tepig kicked it's feet behind him and snorted.

"Mimi, use doubleslap!" Hilda yelled, her voice crackling with uneasiness.

"Tepig, tackle, let's go!" Hilbert commanded, voice totally opposite of Hilda's.

"Patrat, use bite," the male grunt ordered.

"Purrloin, scratch attack, now!" the female grunt's high pitched voice shrilled through the quiet atmosphere.

All four Pokemon charged straight ahead using all their physical attacks.

Mimi's tail collided with Purrloin's claws. The two struggled for dominance but it evened out and both Pokemon released and landed on the ground with a thump. Tepig's head smashed right into Patrat's bared teeth, knocking the Scouting Pokemon onto it's back. It rolled a few feet and got back up on it's feet, shaking from the damage.

"Okay, Mimi," Hilda began. "We're not all that good physically but let's help out Tepig!" Mimi nodded and ran up behind Tepig. She placed her tail on Tepig and Tepig glowed a mixture of colors. "Helping hand, let's go!" Her voice was now confident and not as shaky as before.

Hilbert smirked. "Let's knock both of these out, Tepig!" He smiled at Tepig and Tepig looked back at it's trainer, nodding. Tepig's eyes were filled with determination. It wanted to save Munna as bad as Mimi and Hilda did.

"Full power, flame charge!"

Tepig oinked and kicked the dirt up behind it's feet. A cloud of dirt covered the tiny pig. For a few seconds, Tepig was not visible. That's when a bright white light appeared within the cloud. Some of the light peeked out of the cloud of dirt, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. The dirt settled down and not Tepig, but a bigger Pokemon jumped out of the cloud of dirt in a shroud of flames. It charged head on into Purrloin and Patrat. As it collided with the two Pokemon with two times the power, Hilbert's jaw dropped.

His Tepig just evolved. It was no longer a Tepig. It was a Pignite. And it was three times more powerful.

Patrat and Purrloin fell onto the ground, burnt from the attack. X's appeared in their eyes and the two grunts took a step back. Pignite landed back next to Mimi and turned around, giving Pignite a thumbs up. Hilbert charged at Pignite and gave it a huge huge, but not before giving it a noogie.

"You evolved, pal!" Hilbert laughed. "You evolved!"

Pignite yelled it's name happily as it's trainer showered it with love.

"You can have your pathetic Munna back," the male grunt snarled as he returned his Pokemon. "We have no need for it anymore!" He turned on his heels, the female grunt following him.

Hilbert and Pignite separated from each other and ran up to the injured Munna. Hilda was already there.

"Munna, are you okay?" she asked, cradling her Munna.

"Mu-na..." it cried weakly.

"Hold on!" Hilda cried. "Mimi, grab a potion from my bag, please!" Mimi nodded and stuck it's tail into tail into Hilda's pink and white bag. She pulled out a blue bottle which contained the potion. Handing it to Hilda, she hoped onto Hilbert's shoulder. Even thought Mimi had just met him, she already felt that she could trust him, especially after he had helped save her friend.

Hilda sprayed the potion onto Munna and some of it's bruises disappeared. Munna looked stronger but still needed a full treatment at the Pokemon center.

"I'm so sorry about today," Hilda cried, squeezing Munna into a tight hug. "We'll go to the Pokemon Center first thing after this!" She pulled out a Premier ball and returned Munna in a flash of red. Returning the ball back to her bag, Hilda stood up and dusted the dirt off her pants. She looked at Hilbert.

"Thank you so much, Hilbert!" Hilda smiled. Mimi hoped back onto Hilda's shoulder.

Hilbert tipped his hat. "No problem. You should get Munna to the Pokemon Center." Hilbert took out Pignite's Pokeball and returned it to it's Pokemon. He quickly thanked his loyal starter and clipped the ball onto his belt. "I'll come with you just in case those creeps come back."

* * *

Hahahaha, I'm such a liar.

**"Hello everyone! I'm back and I'm writing this fairly quickly; considering that I wrote the last chapter yesterday. Thing is that by the time your reading this, it'll already probably be Wednesday or even Thursday."**

Wow... I wrote that ten days ago. It's 9/17/13.

My third week of high school! AND SO MUCH HOMEWORK! I'm choosing this over my Spanish homework guys... I can always do it in study hall tomorrow. :3

Notes on this chapter:

**1. **I know that this was a bit fast but I kinda rushed it a bit.

**2. **I really don't know why I made Tepig evolve so early. You will all have to wait a bit for it to evolve into Emboar.

**3. **I made Hilda weak because I want her to start out not confident in her battling skills. In the first half of the story, she'll just be helping Hilbert out with the battling with helping hand. Later on, she'll be battling more.

**4. **What 'cha guys think about my little blushing scene? XD It was a bit of fluff. I'm not good at writing romance. Or fluff. Or both. ._.

Well, I'm working on SLGFMB chapter 3 but it's like, 1/4 done. If you haven't checked out that story, please do! It's a Hoennshipping traveling fanfiction. May and Brendan travel around the Sinnoh region~~~~ ^.^

**~Strawberry~**


End file.
